


"Talk fast, romance won't last, I'm okay with that"

by incognito_neptune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Teasing, They're both consenting adults, biker!levi, im running out of things to tag this with, slight exhibitionism squint and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito_neptune/pseuds/incognito_neptune
Summary: Biker!Levi ft leather jacket auanother drabble, levi is a biker and eren is all but turned into a beautiful mess.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 78





	"Talk fast, romance won't last, I'm okay with that"

**Author's Note:**

> title is from talk fast by 5 seconds of summer

Undercut, sleeve tattoos, and the taste of cigarettes, taste of cherry coke. Levi is all of these. All of these and more. _So much more._

“No mouth kisses, okay? Though i’ll make sure to map out every inch of your skin with my lips.” He says, _no_ , promises.

Black boots, ripped jeans, and silver rings adorning slim fingers. All of these little things make up so much of Levi.

" _Anything_ , anything and everything you give I would, I will, take." Eren breathes.

The smell of sex and heavy metal is lingering in the air, and so is the sudden rush, the sudden surge of adrenaline from being seen, getting caught “How about... how about we take this to that bathroom stall over there?” Levi says, hands busy touching Eren's skin, lips living up to promises against his neck. Golden, this boy is golden and so fucking radiant. It's like Eren swallowed the sun and the stars and all of the universe whole.

“But it’s filthy.” the slightest pout decorating Eren's beautiful complexions.

“So is your mouth and yet here you are wrapped around me with those pretty, _pretty_ lips.”

Eren is burning, skin igniting.

“I’m not pretty.” he says.

“Is that so? What a shame.” Levi answers, fingers wrapped around Eren’s cock. Thumb barely shy of a brush, Eren needs him to touch him right _there_. God, just please, _please, Levi_. Hands finding their way under layers and layers of thin fabric. Fabric that is barely even there.

“Don’t... _don’t_ stop-” Eren starts to crack.

“What was that?” Levi pushes.

“ _Daddy, please_ , I’ll be pretty. I’ll-... I’ll be your pretty boy just _fuck me_ , please-” and Eren breaks.

Finally breaks, a beautiful mess.

“ _God, christ,_ you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” Levi follows.

“ _Then_ show me, make me understand.” Eren begs, _almost_.

“ _Careful_ , baby. Thin line between asking and demanding.” a reminder, a _warning_.

"P-please _ruin_ me, I promise to be good, I promise to be anything you want me to be just please, _shatter_ me, show me how wanted I am. _please_ -" And now, _now_ his voice cracks. And Levi isn't one to deny words coming out of such beautiful lips.

Hair pushed back, scratches, and marks, and needy touches. But no skin breaking. And maybe, _just maybe_ if Eren asks again. _Begs_ again really nicely. Just maybe then will Levi leave a few more reminders on his skin with his lips for when all of this is over.

Voice breaking with shameless desperation because it feels so _fucking_ good and he’s absolutely ruined, but Eren doesn't care. Doesn't want to care. His lips are swollen and bruised, finally, _finally_ kissing Levi's own. There is no room for thoughts, not when Levi is setting fire to his every being. Maybe there is a later, but for now, for now Eren wants nothing more than to indulge in this moment. To exist not yesterday, not tomorrow, but right now, right here at the mercy of all that Levi is giving.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my apologies for grammar mistakes :3 comments are always welcomed and appreciated!!!
> 
> p.s i wanted to add one last thing here since it doesn't really fit into the flow of the fic hah:
> 
> "you keep condoms and lube in your tiny glove compartment? i think i want to marry you”
> 
> “and this has absolutely nothing to do with my dick shoved all the way up your ass while you're bent over my bike in broad daylight, right?”
> 
> “maybe, maybe not, guess you'll never know ;)”


End file.
